When all is said and done
by coffeeaddictinlove
Summary: Buffy is 26 and living in Europe. Her life is finally great and pain free. In walks Angel, he's fought all his battles and now he and Buffy can finally be together. The question is, how much can change from when you're 17 and in love for the first time?
1. Chapter 1

Title: When all is said and done

By: coffeeadictinlove

For: Buffy the vampire slayer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and any infringement on the copyright is unintentional.

Summary: Four years after leaving Sunnydale, Buffy is 26 years old and living in Europe. Her life is finally going great and pain free when in walks Angel. He has fought all his battles and now he and Buffy can finally be together. The question is, How much changes from when you're 17, and in love for the first time? Can Buffy allow herself to love Angel again, or has she outgrown him?

Chapter One – Can it really be over? (Angel's POV)

I never thought it would end like this, somehow, I never thought it would end at all. The battles never seemed to cease and the rewards grew fewer. I knew I had signed away my final redemption in pursuit of a better world. It all seemed so hopeless and yet I kept right on fighting, side by side with those who didn't die. Now that I am free, it does not seem real. I have emerged on the other side and all that exists is the sun and hopefully, a happier future. Stepping out into the sun makes me remember the few times over the past seven years I was human. Now I don't have to rememeber because I basically am now. I am the sole survivor of this nightmare, it makes this bitter sweet. I know they would all be happy for me, but they aren't here and I carry the weight of their deaths on my shoulders every second. I didn't escape from the horror of Wolfram and Hart unscathed. I am the only one that can appreciate this sunrise. In so many ways, it is my first. A voice from behind me startled me out of my reverie. It was Cordy. She looked better than ever, who knew that being dead could agree with people?

" Hi, " She paused as if deliberating, but then she dawned on her signature "Cordy" smile and ran towards me, her arms outstretched, " Come here you big softy, you! " She giggled as she ran headlong into me, " I am so proud of you. " She looked into my eyes as she said this and I knew that she, more than anyone I would ever meet, knew what this all had taken. She knew every struggle I had ever overcome, being a higher entity and all. She was here to tell me something, that much was for sure, but I didn't think about that. I would always be happy to see Cordy, her death had pained me more than all the other's, maybe even Buffy's. I thanked the powers that be for sending her to me, even though she can only stay for so long.

" Angel, I'm here for the PTB's, I think you already figured out you're HUMAN! " she said with an ultra grin, " but there's something else, you're free, at least until you decide otherwise. Angel, I've been sent here to tell you that you have fought long enough and you can now do whatever you want with the rest of your life. You will maintain some of you're vampire abilities, mostly just a few things left over, faster healing, heightened strength and you'll probably be an atheist because trust me you're gonna want to stay away from church's. But, this is it Angel, your big day! "

I smiled and looked appropriately shocked when she told me about the left over powers, I didn't want them, but I guess it couldn't be helped. I could do WHATEVER I wanted, this was an entirely foreign concept to me and I planned on enjoying it. The only thing that would have made this all complete was if Cordy could really be here with me… and all the otehrs…even spike…Connor. Even as I was thinking, my elated thoughts, I could see her disappearing, she caught my eye before she completely vanished and I heard the last trails of a whispered: _I love you_. Then she was gone. I sighed, and, as if she was still standing there, I said:

"I love you too. "

I turned back to my sunrise, and didn't move all day. It was a perfect day and already, ideas for the future were whirring inside my head, simply waiting to unfold.

Buffy POV

I had been at Giles' castle for a few weeks now. He had said he needed me to help with one of the slayer's in training. Giles calls me from time to time about girls like Annette. He thinks they need a firm hand and someone to fight out their problems with. I find that these particular girls often show the most promise. I have several of Giles' " favorites" working with me on my current cases. Annette had come from a particularly difficult situation at home. She discovered her power when she accidentally killed her alcoholic father, she had hit him too hard with a cast iron pan. This leaves a fair amount of scarring so she had some problems when she arrived at the castle to stay with Giles and his group of slayers. The psychologists and witches that Giles employed told him she was too independent and traumatized to be trained. Of course Giles had been determined to prove everyone wrong so he had done all the things he had done for me and she was all the better for it. When I first met Annette she had been in doubt that this was really her calling. She told me that being a chosen one was pure bull. So, I took her to a magical creature that lived as a monk high in the Himalayan mountains. He showed her parts of my life that demonstrated just how destined my life had been. After that, she started to believe me, so I began to train her her myself. It felt finished now, so here I am, sitting on the large stone patio that overlooks the extensive grounds, watching the slayers go through their evening training in the chilly dusk air. It's peaceful and magical here but I have to get back to Italy. Dawn was waiting for me, I have cases that need me, and young problematic slayers of my own, among others..things. I got up and walked back to the castle. I found my way easily through the numerous hallways and staircases of this ridiculously huge house/castle to Giles' office. I walked in without knocking, some things like that never change with me.

" Giles, I have to leave tonight."

I announced, finding him with my eyes, he looked up from his papers and took off his glasses.

" Are you sure that that is particularly wise Buffy? I believe that Annette is still quite fragile and could benefit from your instruction for a while longer."

" Giles, Annette doesn't need me, and neither do you. I have a life to get back to and she'll be fine, she'll find something that will make her crazy and she'll get over it or something. You know better than anyone that I have people counting on me, and bad things that need to be killed!"

Giles sighed in defeat. I think it's sweet that he wants me here. I've missed him, but I'm telling him the truth, I have other to do things and he knows it, as well as I do that Annette will be okay.

"Alright then Buffy, but you should know that it has been wonderful to have you here."

I smiled and turned to leave, but I remembered my manners, looking back over my shoulder, I told him:

" Say goodbye to the girls for me and tell Annette she can contact me whenever she wants."

" Okay."

Giles replied in a voice barely above a whisper. Once upon a time I would have taken more care to plan my exit from this place, but I've changed, I no longer care for sentimentality the way I used to. I walked out of the office, thinking about all the things that had made me crazy, like Angel. I wonder if Annette will have someone like that. Of course she will! How dumb am I? Real love is apparently common, or so I am told. I wondered where he is right now, where is my Angel? Is he safe? Is he alright?

A/N: I know I didn't explain much, like how Angel got his reward if he signed away his redemption, but I will explain. This chapter was just meant to show where Angel and Buffy are in their respective lives. Could be a one shot but I feel an epic coming on… YAY!


	2. Soul searching

Chapter Two ~ Soul searching

_Two weeks later…_

Angel POV

The shaman that lives deep in Death Valley is the only one close enough to reach. The contacts I have left tell me that he's the only Shaman with real power on the west coast. The only thing is that he hasn't been seen by a soul in over 400 years. I didn't know what could tempt him, because no one knows much about who he is, only that he exists. I wonder whether any of the vague rumors I squeezed out of the unwilling squirts who survived the aftermath are true. Finally, since no one knows for sure whether this seer shaman really lives, I decided to go straight to the source. One of my informants claims that the stories of the Shaman Sha'kai aren't pure legends.

This all started several months ago when I had have looking for this man for an entirely different reason. The aftermath of the L.A. battle has left me with an empty future, no redemption, no love, no purpose other than to clean up what I destroyed. I first heard of him from a higher being that came to thank me for what I had done. It had told me that although I thought I had nothing left, there was someone who could help me find my way. I had searched everyday since then. The legends said that the Shaman Sha'kai was a human man who had been born approximately 2000 years ago. The Powers that be had discovered he was the fist human to naturally possess the gift of fore sight. Unsure if what this would mean, a certain higher power gave this once mortal man, the gift of immortality. He'd survived the centuries, going from place to place until 400 years ago. It was rumored that he had settled in the far west deserts of the new world. No one had seen him since. So, as lost as I was, I decided to seek out the help of someone who could change everything.

The car I have had ever since I had moved to LA had surprisingly survived it all and it was in it that I cruised down the highway, in the direction of the only desert in the western US. It was just before sunset and I had the top down and the wind was ruffling through my disturbingly tall hair. I have never felt more alive, or more hopeful than I am right now. I'm going right back to the beginning when there was no immortality and no afterlife. I have the rest of my life ahead of me and finally time will move forward.

Buffy POV

" Daaaawwwwnnnn!"

I yelled as loud as I could. I swear she will be the death of me! She should be here, I wish she still had an obligation to tell me where she is. Dawn loves her freedom far too much and I worry constantly. No one's home, that's pretty clear because of the resounding silence. I sigh and walk all the way into the flat I share with Dawn. Still, after a year and a half of living here, I still love it as though I'm seeing it for the first time. Dawn thinks it's ridiculous but I know how hard it is to find a great apartment in Rome, so I squeal and laugh and enjoy it all I can. Tomorrow I might be somewhere else and I might not. Dawn has done some major growing up in the past year but she still doesn't really grasp how dangerous the situations I get myself into are. It's been two weeks since I had left Giles and Annette. I miss her already and although she doesn't know it, I call everyday and check up on her. Giles knows the reason that I call, so he doesn't mind. I think he knows how much I wished I'd had someone to tell me how blessed I was to have been called. That was my younger self's flaw, I could never see how destined I was because I could never accept that being given such a responsibility was a good thing.

I dropped all of my things on the floor and went to the kitchen, searching the cupboards for something to eat and found peanut butter and crackers. I sat on the kitchen island, eating my snack and contemplating things that had been in the back of my mind since I last saw Angel. I think about him whenever I have free time, and far more than I will ever admit to anyone. I think I've grown up in the last few years, I've experienced more things than I was sure I could survive and I am still here, older? Wiser maybe? Was it possible that I had accidentally fallen in the oven? Had I unknowingly been baked into delicious cookies? Not that it matters, because the one person I want to be with is trapped, bound by his own duty and fate to something I can't touch. I hope I haven't lost him. Sitting on my kitchen island, I let one tear slip from my cheek. Even after all these years, I still can't accept that Angel and I weren't meant to be.

A/N: I know this was a shorter chapter but I needed to line all my ducks in a row. I hope you enjoy it and I'll update as soon as I can find the time. Right now I'm swamped, but, I'm here again at one in the morning. This is addicting! PLEASE RIVIEW! I will be so happy if you do.


	3. Go to her

A/N: Okay, so I know that last chapter wasn't very long or exciting but I felt bad about not writing more so I developed the plot a little more. I have a cool idea and the next few chapters are going to be alternating Buffy/Angel. Please continue to review!

Chapter 3 ~ Say you'll come back (to me)

Angel POV

It was dark now and I can't see as well as I used to. I've been driving for hours, looking for evidence of inhabitation. I didn't know what I was really looking for but I had the vain hope that I would know it when I saw it. This turned out to be true. About five miles past where Jesus lost his sandals, I pulled over on the side of the road to a small old food mart. It seemed like an odd place for a store, miles from nowhere and everything. Buffy used to say that her " spidey sense was tingling " that's what's happening to me now. I'v been around the supernatural long enough to know, that this is the kind of thing that masks a secret. There's no one here, so I rang the bell on the counter, hoping someone in the building would hear it. A young woman with red hair came from the back room, she was smiling so I decided to be charming.

" Good evening."

" Good evening sir, is there something I could help you with?"

I smiled and she smiled too, this always worked. Cordy had told me that the only thing I needed to do was smile and I had every woman hooked. I believed her.

" Yes, actually, I was hoping that you could tell if there's anyone who lives around here that could help me with a problem I have."

Her smile faltered, did she know something?

" Help you with what? "

" I think you know. "

Her smile finally did leave her face and it was replaced by a knowing smirk. Had she really given in that easily? She raised an eyebrow, as if to ask me I was sure. When I didn't comment, she turned and beckoned me to follow her with one finger. I was cautious, but let her take me away.

The girl led me through a maze of boxes in the back room and out the rear door. She didn't say anything, which unnerved me slightly- but I trusted my ability to overcome her if she betrayed me. She led me further away from the lights of the store and deeper into the moonlit desert. We walked for several miles until she suddenly stopped. She didn't look at me, only vanished, faded away.

" Great, this is just great!"

I said to no one in particular. Had I imagined her? I should have paid better attention to where she had been leading me. I looked around, my eyes found a small foot path nearly concealed by the sage brush. It wound in and among the dry bushes - eventually the path was no longer illuminated by the silver light because it fell under the slight shadow of a rocky Hillock. I tried my best to follow it around until I came to the other side. The opposite side faced the open desert and I could see why someone would spend a century or two here, it was beautiful and it was savage. I turned quickly, startled, when a low voice sounded behind me.

" You shouldn't have come here Liam, I live here all alone for a reason."

Behind me stood a young man who was tall, well built, and holding the shining tip of a sword to my artery. I slowly put my hands up in surrender.

" I don't wish to disturb you but I need something from you and then I'll leave. Please seer, tell me what I need to know."

He waited for a nearly an hour like he was deciding on a particularly difficult chess move. I waited patiently because it was possible, just possible that he would give in and tell me what I needed. I knew that whatever he told me would happen because unlike my gift, Sha'kai had the ability to see everything that would come to pass, not the decisions we would have, but the way that things would play out, no options. It was an incredible burden and no one should have it. He must have come here to quiet his mind. I heard he could only see when he had direct contact. He was acting now like he had a huge headache, which I attributed to my sudden presence. Finally after many more minutes, he lowered his sword, and made a gesture for me to follow him. I did and he led me into an opening in the rock. The cave that the shaman lived in was lit by fire. There were objects of strange designs littering the sparse cave. In one corner there was a pool of water that trickled down the wall into a stone basin and beyond that was another room, which was partially obscured by a cloth. I looked at all of these things then I focused on him. He seemed defeated in some way like I had beat him at something. I felt bad for some reason but I still need answers about my future.

" So what is it you want Liam, or is it still Angel?"

" It's Angel and I'm here because I need you to tell me something."

He sighed. He already knew.

" You wish to know if the woman you love will be safe if the two of you are together. You're scared that she will be hurt because you can no longer protect her with the strength you once possessed." He paused, looking thoughtful, " you are also afraid that she won't love you after all these years."

He's good.

" I know it sounds shallow, but all I want to do is protect her, I want to know if this is something I can really have."

He paced.

" I understand Angel, I know your motives are both heroic and selfish. You deserve to be a little selfish Angel, I think your current state is testament to the fact you have given enough. "

I looked down at the ground.

" …why-"

" Am I still here? Why don't I just kill myself? "

" Well, yes, I assume that this not something you enjoy."

" I have my own reasons for staying alive Angel, suffice to say, I have an important role to play in the future and I must be alive to see it," I nodded my head, " You understand don't you? "

" Yes."

" Well Angel, I think I've kept you here long enough. I'll tell you what you want to know, but you will owe me something that I could choose to collect at anytime."

I nodded my consent. I knew that if I found him, he might ask this. I was still in shock that I had found him so easily. This was too good.

" How did I find you so easily?"

" I knew that you were coming, I've known for years."

" So you just made it easier."

" Well yes, I know that what I tell you will change lives, it might even change the world. You must know that even though you are human, your destiny has not changed one bit. Angel, you will have the life you have dreamed of for years and you will have it with the woman you love. But, you still have enormous sway over the tides of fate, your life is far from over. Go to her Angel, she's been waiting for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Life goes on

Buffy POV-

For weeks I've had the feeling that something strange is going on, I would say my " spidey sense is tingling" but people would just laugh at me, so, life goes on. I moved from my nice Roman flat a few weeks ago and I've been training new slayers ever since. I was surprised to learn that not only did Giles expect the girls to learn how to fight and to know tactics, but they were also given classes on a dozen languages and among other things like Mathamatics, geography, demon sociology, forensic investigation techniques and acting classes. Each girl is to be trained to her specific ability like computer hacking or art classes. Whatever it took. The girls complained to me about things like Palates, but I told them what I had had to do and they winced. I trained them hard, but I often felt like I was training secret agent Slayers, not demon killers. I told Giles this and he had laughed, he said that this was all the knowledge a slayer was supposed to possess, he told me that I didn't know it because I had been a "unique case". I had decided to be mature and had stuck out my tongue at him. My slayers were essentially being taught to be con men, able to fit into any situation and survive under any circumstances, they are even taught witchcraft. Anyway, what this all meant was that we needed money. Giles had discovered upon our arrival in Europe, nearly five years previously, that the watcher's council had amassed a fair amount of money over the millennia and had left it all to Giles in the case of a catastrophe. What Giles had done with nearly 1 billion dollars he never specified to me, but I was assured we would never lack for money. We had a pretty smooth operation was my idea of it all and most of the girls agreed. Over the years, I've been through some incredibly painful situations that forced me to realize all I could give these new slayer's was what I possessed, which was the ability to fight, understand and assess a situation. I taught those who came to me how to hunt and fight Demons and Vampires, I taught them how to fight different kinds and how to recognize a demon who did not pose a threat. My time for speech giving was over, I realized that all I needed was to beat them in a fight and I had their respect. It was good to know that that was all I needed.

My day started in the early hours of the morning with someone shaking me awake like their life depended on it. This wasn't a good way to start my day.

" Buffy! Buffy! Please come down stairs and help us! Minji and Jzun are in a fight and no one can understand what it's about!"

I muttered a quiet 'fuck me' into my pillow and prayed that the random slayerette who had come to wake me up hadn't heard it. To understand the total suckiness of this situation, you must first understand that Minji and Jzun are two Korean slayers that do **NOT** speak English well under normal circumstances and even less when they're mad which happens quite often. Apparently, Minji and Jzun are supposed to be really good friends but something happened and now they fight all the time, I can't make them mediate like I usually would because I'm fairly sure all they do is swear at each other in Korean and beat each other up. Great. This the fifth time in the last past two weeks I've been woken up because of them. A girl needs her beauty sleep!

I grumbled and mumbled impolite things on my way downstairs that the young girl in front of me was tactful enough to ignore. I could hear them now, they were at the bottom of the grand stairs. The old torch lights were lit around them and it gave the whole spectacle a primeval glare. Other girls were crowed around them and I had to fight to get to the middle. I was pretty sure that Minji was the one leaping on top of Jzun and pulling her hair. I rolled my eyes, after all the things I had taught them they _still_ resorted to fighting like… girls, ordinary girls in a cheap catfight.

" Enough!"

I stated loudly. Though the two girls didn't exactly understand what I was saying. They simply knew my voice and immediately both stopped what they were doing to look at me with wide eyes. If this wasn't serious, I might have laughed, they look so comical staring at me like they weren't doing anything wrong. I expect them at any minute to do the cliché thing and point at each other. I wished at this precise moment I could raise just one eyebrow as evidence of my disappointment. This is sadly impossible, I think that kind of thing is genetic.

" Jzun! Minji! "

I motioned for them to get off each other then widened my eyes as if to say 'NOW!' They didn't move so I signaled for two older students to separate them. They struggled but eventually stopped, the older girls I had chosen had them in handcuff holds. I pointed outside and everyone knew I meant they had to get out. When this happened, I had both of them handcuffed magically to the sides of the villa that served for our school. They would stay out there until one of them bowed to the other. I watched them go then turned to go upstairs. I turned just short of the landing and saw that all the girls were still standing there.

" Fight's over!"

I yelled and they scampered back to their rooms. I've learned over the past couple of years of training teenagers when to be harsh and when to be understanding. I lay out rules and standards that I expect them to keep when we first meet so there can be no misunderstanding. It had been hard for me at first but Giles had assured me that if I didn't have control and a certain amount of fear over them, it would never work. So I worked hard to ensure that they had both respect and fear of me. I had also made sure that they had undeniable love for each other, it was the only way they would survive for as long as I have. I still wonder what Angel would think, would he be proud of me? Would he understand that this was what I had had to do, make myself, to a certain extent, the enemy? Still, why do I care what he would think? I still wonder where he is and sometime, I entertain the fantasy that one day he will find me, that he'll be human and want me to be with him. But after I think all about that, I think how I have changed and I wonder whether we're too far apart now. Have I lost my connection to him, is it possible he's dead, or just too far away? I want to go and look for him, but I don't have the time. Minji and Jzun remind me of all the painful fights that Angel and I had had, they must be really good friends if they have fights like that, or else they wouldn't care. I know that tomorrow they will both come and apologize for their behavior, as best they can anyway. It's almost 2 in the morning, far too late for me to be thinking about things like love and Angel in the same thought process. I walked across my room, to the open balcony, the moon shone over the Italian landscape, the grounds on which the villa resides are beautiful. It all reminded me of the play, _a Midsummer night's dream, _or whatever it's called, I saw it in London a few years ago and this is what I would imagine the landscape looks like, peaceful until the knotted forest beyond. I closed my eyes and leaned against the large pillars that frame the balcony, the black behind my eyelids is absolute, but then I begin to see shapes in the swirling darkness, I see my own face and someone else. A hidden memory comes to my mind, I gasp. It's me, and Angel in a time I don't recognize, I'm crying, he's holding me. _I won't forget…_ I sob into him. I can feel this slipping away. The clock is a second from the hour. _It's already too late…_ he whispers, there is a blinding light that is invading my senses. It's gone. What the hell was that? I rack my brain and try to make sense the vision. I cry a little, and I don't know why. I've thought about Angel more in the past month than I have in nearly five years. Is someone trying to tell me something? I'll ask Will about a memory retrieval spell next time I talk to her. Maybe there is something I need to know. I padded over to my bed but I can't sleep, I just lie there in slight shock and think of my disastrous life till dawn. _Get home before Dawn…_

A/N: What did you think? I know it was a little dramatic and random but it will eventually make sense. I'm sorry about the lull, but I've had some crazy family drama and just craziness, I'll try and update 'Happily ever after?' soon. Oh, and interesting fact about this chap is that my dad, who lives in Korea is having drama with two girls named Minji and Jzun. Sp? Anyway, that is just a little slice of my life. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT! I'm an addict.


	5. Too much, too fast

A/N: I know it's been awhile and there was something sort of confusing about where Buffy lives but I have cleared that all up, I hope, and we're onto some action! Excuse the random start, I got the idea for this when I woke up in the middle of the night when I was in vacation. I will try and update soon, but school is starting and I have major craziness occurring, so bare with me here. I ALWAYS appreciate comments, the good ones, mostly.

Chapter 5~ Too much, too fast

Many different senses assailed my mind, images, smells, thoughts and feelings, most of all feelings. _Stay away. Why didn't you ever tell me about chocolate and peanut butter. It's not enough time! Normal. _The memories and images came faster and faster, I could no longer identify myself as me, just Buffy. Angel throwing Buffy on a table, Angel slamming Buffy into a refrigerator, Angel doing quite unspeakable things to Buffy, Buffy doing the same things back to Angel, Buffy licking ice cream off Angel's chest, Buffy, the happiest she's ever been. This sensory overload was far too much, I couldn't take it, I ran to the bathroom and turned one knob in the shower on full blast. It was _freezing _cold and it worked. The swarming of thoughts and images paused and I could assess what I had seen. Was I finally entering full-blown fantasy mode? I'd talked to Will earlier today and she taught me how to release hidden memories in the brain, it hadn't worked at first so I thought it had failed, but that didn't seem to be the case now. I got out of the shower quickly and shimmied out of my soaking wet silk nightgown. I grabbed one of the huge fluffy towels from the toilet and wrapped myself in it as securely as I could. I felt like if I didn't, maybe my insides would fall out. I sat in my bed for a long time, wrapped in the towel and the comforter, by the time I was ready to go to sleep, I realized it was dawn. There was no time for sleeping, I had slayers to train, I wouldn't get sleep again until late tonight after all my charges in the Villa were asleep. I sighed and got up. In the large vanity mirror in the bathroom, I exhaustedly observed my hair from hell. I tried my best to tame it but there was little that could be done. I decided up was always a safe bet. I wrapped my hair securely into a formal bun, then pulled on my favorite vintage sundress and black heels. The girls never saw me dressed up like this on a normal day, because I always had to train the slayerettes, but because I didn't have to train them this morning I decided to wear something special.

I walked coolly and confidently out of my room and down the grand staircase without looking at anyone. I decided to pretend none of last night's events had happened somewhere between applying mascara and choosing a lipstick color. I was doing all I could (as I walked out into the Italian sun) to ignore the swarm of feelings and emotions I thought had been buried long ago. I was going to deny, deny, deny, and for now that would work.

I walked past the sweeping grounds, following the pavement to the back of the Villa to where the training grounds were. There were about 100 slayerettes doing various arts like Yoga, Pilates, Tai Chi or meditation. Although there was activity here, there was a general feeling of peace among them all, maybe it was the early morning light, or maybe it was something else. I wished I had that kind of peace inside me without having to fight for it. I stood there, watching the product of all my years as a demon killer, I breathed, I sighed, I closed my eyes and a tear escaped momentarily. Why was all of this…_stuff _coming back now, I was so… well I wasn't happy, what was I then? I guess I had survived, on the notion that someday things would change. Well, now they have changed and I don't know what to do with the changiness. This is all sucking in a major way. I used the back entrance to get to the kitchen, I huffed, plopped myself down at the kitchen island. Henrietta, (my favorite cook) immediately set down my favorite breakfast, strawberries, whipped cream, toast with eggs on top and a glass of orange juice. I started to eat when I noticed a bowl of cookie dough next to my plate. I couldn't get a break! I took the plate and told Henrietta I would be back later. In my office, there was a stack of papers and a barrage of messages waiting for me. I sat down heavily at my desk and regretted wearing the dress, it would be wrinkled and stretched by the time got done. Sigh. I settled in and was periodically interrupted by needy people. All of this was incredibly boring until I reached the bottom of the pile. It was a letter addressed to the Villa, it was in handwriting I recognized immediately.

" Angel."

I whispered. I tore it open, but was disappointed as soon as I saw the heading, it read: To whom it may concern, I am searching for Buffy Summers, the last singular chosen one. I know she is around the one of these training bases and I need to find her immediately. I would be in your debt if you could give me an address or a way to contact her. Please understand my urgency. Yours sincerely, Angel

His name was signed at the bottom of the short letter with the same flourish I remember. So Angel was looking for me, do I want him to find me? Is it really him? What could he possibly want after all these years?

I ran out to the drive way, holding the letter in my hand, this was the way to make my life continue, this was how I could finally move forward. I drove at neck breaking speed to the apartment I still have in Rome with Dawn when I'm at the Villa, she still isn't home, I took a bag that's been stashed away in the closet, ready for instant departures. The envelope was postmarked Venice, so that's where I'm headed.


	6. Waiting for love

Chapter Six ~ Waiting for a love to come a long

Angel POV

I had sent the last of the letters yesterday; I was waiting now, I hate waiting. Buffy had to be in one of the places I had sent the small letter to all the slayer facilities I could find. Now I was going on a hunt for her in person. She had to be in Europe, I didn't see Buffy hanging around in some place like Africa or South America, it wasn't her, at least… that's how she used to be. Shit! I have no idea what to expect when I see her. She could have… no I couldn't bare the thought that she might have changed into someone that I might not recognize. She had to still be the Buffy I knew, there wasn't another alternative. The seer had said she was waiting for me. Did this mean she had some way of knowing I was coming now? No, she had always known when I was near her and if she got the letter she might come to me. I hadn't taken care to disguise where I was on the letter. Maybe I should stay in Venice for a few days, if she's nearby like I hope she is, maybe she'll find her way here. There was a lull in my thoughts and suddenly, I had a panic take me over; what will I say to her? Will the fact that I'm human speak for itself? Is she over me? Does she have someone else? She obviously wasn't shy about moving on, I guess I'm still bitter about the _immortal_. All I want is to live happily ever after with Buffy, is this even possible now? All these insecurities made it impossible for me to rest, so I paced, it seemed like the thing to do. This room I'm in is a small room, there is so little room for being aggravated and insecure, I should go to the roof. I went there purposefully, fully intending to vent my anger on the unsuspecting pavement. It was mid day, I had forgotten, this would have been a problem a few months ago, but now… I smiled. I walked out into the sun and for a few moments at least, all my worries vanished and I basked in the light. This could only last for so long though, because I still wore heavy black clothing, as it was all I had owned for centuries. Black and summer sun, do not mix. I was discovering things like black + sun = bad, all over again. I made a mental note to go find some clothes that were better for this climate. It still blows my mind, I'm just a guy, and I can walk out in the sun without fear of any part of me bursting into flames! Once in the shade of the roof access, I could feel things creeping back into the corners of my mind. The dark now had this effect on me, I now understood why darkness was associated with evil, it was sneaky. I took off my coat and went back into the sun, it glared into my eyes, 'hey!' I thought, ' I now have a reason to wear sunglasses!

" Heh Heh!"

I chuckled to myself. Being human was opening thousands upon thousands of doors to opportunities that had previously been shut tight and behind watertight titanium doors. I love it! And hopefully Buffy will too.

Several hours later…

I finally got up and went back inside, there was an almost unbearable heat that persisted on my skin, so I decided to go and take a cold shower before hunting for something else to wear. I paused on my way to the shower and looked in the mirror. I had a habit of doing this, it was to reassure myself that this was 1) real and 2) that my hair was okay. I nearly screamed when I saw…myself. I was lobster red! I think I had heard of this happening to humans, it was sunburn. Why me? I sighed, this was most likely going to be the first in a long string of 'being human' related fuck-ups. I hope it goes away soon, or else I will be a red angel when I see Buffy and this isn't how I imagined our reunion. Maybe the sun wasn't that great after all. I stripped in the tiny bathroom and turned up the cold jets of water. I yelped, a lot. Things were so much realer now, sensations like hot, cold, and pain were the strongest. This was both: hot, cold, and painful. As soon as I got in, I heard knocking at the door, who the hell was knocking at my door, this is a cheap apartment, and no one knows I'm here, right? I went to the door and opened it. I found to my intense embarrassment that a quite startled young woman with brown hair was turning around from the door across the hall. She wasn't knocking on my door.

" Oh, sorry, I thought someone was knocking on my door."

She blushed and looked down, I became suddenly aware that I was wearing a towel and nothing. Shit.

" It's okay."

She managed to whisper. I pointed vaguely back into my apartment.

" I'm going to go now…it was nice meeting you."

She nodded, smiling a little. I shut the door behind me and fell against it, letting out a sigh of relief. I need to stop trusting senses that I can no longer trust to be accurate, this is so… frustrating!!! I felt a surge of anger and I wanted so badly to destroy it all. Being human, being weak and living in uncertainty, not being able to rely on instincts I have had for centuries, is… hard, but I know that she's worth it. I know that the feel of sun on my skin and the taste of food, the sensations of hot, cold, pain, and happiness, which are all growing stronger by the minute, are worth it. Somehow though, I miss the leaping tall buildings in a single bound part. I wish there was an instruction manual to this human stuff, it would be easier, I thought I would remember more from my human life, but I think I was more inebriated than I remember. I plan on being better, and this is most definitely my second chance, this is now, my only chance.

I got dressed carefully, so as to avoid irritating my skin further. I plan on going down to the local Internet Café to check the email account I set up weeks ago for the sole purpose of finding Buffy. I had written the address on the back of all the letters, hoping someone would respond. I walked down the two flights of stairs that were in my building to the street below. It was one of the few pedestrian streets that were landlocked, so to speak. The cobblestones were uneven under my feet, and I've even tripped once or twice over these, it wasn't a very graceful and it had been totally on accident. I laughed at myself suddenly as a thought occurred to me. I can't believe that this is where I am now, after decades, and centuries of darkness and torture and here I am in the 21st century, tripping over stones older than me. I was so focused on watching the stones at my feet that I didn't see the person heading straight for me, she too was focused on something else. I bumped into her and startled, looked up.

" Oh, I'm-"

I stopped right where I was, shock running through every fiber of my cells.

" Buffy."

A/N: Hahahahaha, best cliffhanger ever! I'll update as soon as I can, but it probably won't be for a few days. I had no idea how to write Angel with this, can anyone provide helpful, non-vicious comments??? I promise the next chapter will be longer. I love, love comments! 


	7. They really do come true!

**Crying isn't Hard When Your Dreams Just Came True**

Her hair shone in the rosy color of the setting sun, creating a halo around her head. I reached out to her, wanting to assure myself she was real; She was one step ahead of me. It had been so long since I had felt her touch. Feelings I hadn't felt for years, feelings I had buried so deep I never thought they'd surface were suddenly written all over my face and reflected in her eyes. We stood there for a long time. I was afraid to move incase this was some ghost I was conjuring out of the deep recesses of my memory but that couldn't be it. This beautiful woman wasn't the Buffy from my memory. She was older, not lined or grey haired, but it was like she was now, as she was meant to be all along. Her face wasn't like I remember it, not entirely, she looked mature, confident, wise, pained, and beautiful…she was perfect.

"Angel."

She uttered my name softly under her breath like she had always done. I felt a rush inside my heart, it was beating…beating faster. I couldn't control my movements, I grabbed her hand and thrust it to my chest. I held it there. Her eyes widened. I watched as tears poured out of her eyes covering those lovely green eyes with sparkling diamonds. She had sad stars in her eyes. This moment meant more to me than anything else, I could almost say it meant the same to her. Any random observer of this moment (and there were many of them) would have no understanding of way we were crying. Maybe they would attribute it to some great grief, but it was not that at all. I don't know how this will end but right now, my contentment is…overflowing. My happiness is greater than anyone in this city, I'm sure of it.

" Come with me, I want to show you something."

I took her hand. She hesitated, holding me back and not yanking me back with her. This was the first change I noticed in her. There was a time when she would have followed me anywhere without question because she was like that. Something about her had changed so that now she wanted to know WHERE I was taking her.

" You're safe with me."

She looked at me, looked deep into my eyes so there was no misunderstanding.

"I know."

If it was possible for my heart to fly, it would have at her words. She followed easily behind me as I lead her through a maze of shifting walls and streets. I had found a place weeks ago that had reminded me SO strongly of Buffy, I had vowed I would take her there. I wanted to stop right in the middle of the street, face her towards me and stare at her for hours. I want to talk to her until I physically can't speak any longer. But we're almost there and I'm sure she has questions of her own. The last flight of stairs was killing my calves but I pushed on to the top, I'd survived worse.

Buffy POV:

He's ALIVE, ANGEL is ALIVE! This is unbelievable! Oh my God, holy shit Demons! This could mean…SO MUCH! We reached the top of the staircase, and I was breathing hard. I was surprised at myself, but even more surprised that Angel was too. I stood there looking at the ground for a moment, but then I realized I was actually with ANGEL. I should try to remember every second because it could go away at any second. I looked up into his eyes, his eyes- they were already staring at me. We stood there for…I don't know how long.

" How…why… and back to how, are you…"

" Human?"

" Yeah, that."

'Yeah that'? Am I stupid?

" I'm done. I did it Buffy, I got my reward, I'm human now."

He's human, his heart is beating and he can grow old, and I can love him, and we can have children… my thoughts raced faster and faster. All the things I have ever wanted with Angel are possible now. Aren't they? But what if he's changed? I've changed, I know I have, I'm not 17 anymore. But when he looks at me that way…

" Oh my God, Angel, you did it!"

I threw my arms around him, taking the excuse to hold on to him. He smelled just the same. He held me closer to him, no, no, no, no, no, I can't be falling for him this fast again. I squeezed my eyes shut and the tears slipped out falling faster down my face. I thought he was pulling away from me, but then I felt his cheek scratch against mine. He smelled…he smelled like the earth and brandy… and something distinctly _Angel. _For the first time, his breath was hot against my ear as he softly whispered:

" I've been waiting for you."

I couldn't speak, so I nodded against his shoulder and held him tighter.

A/N: Okay, so I know this isn't the LONG chapter I promised but I hope it will make a few of you happy. I cried when I wrote this because I could see what was happening in my minds eye and it was DEFFINITELY cry-worthy.


	8. Worth it

Chapter…? Figuring out this is worth it.

Buffy POV:

When there is something you want, you go for it right? That's the idea behind free will isn't it? At least that's what I thought, but if I have learned anything in the last 10 years, is that I don't have free will. I knew the second I realized there were vampires that my life would be difficult, and when I met Angel I knew it would change – I didn't know how much pain he would cause me, but I had to have him, so I went for him. I keep reaching out my hand and having it rudely and painfully slapped away every god damned time! Now here I am with Angel, and he's…human. What does this mean? Can he really be done? I don't know what I'm going to do, this feels so good, but every other time I thought that "this is it, I'm finally going to be happy" I have him yanked from my arms. To my embarrassment, I cried just a little bit harder into his shoulder. I don't think I can hold on to him any tighter.

" Uh, Buffy, I can't remember ever saying this, but Oxygen…needed."

I let him go, sobbing, but amused.

" You're right, I never thought I'd here you say that."

I could tell he still wanted to keep my close because he held on to my arms looking deep into my eyes with his own soulful ones. At that moment he couldn't have been more beautiful as the dying light of the sunset illuminated his head like a halo. He really was an Angel. I let him go,

" No, no, no, Angel, I can't do this, not again, I can't lose you, you need to leave…"

"Shhh…Buffy, I promise you, this is it!"

" No, no, Angel you can't know that for sure! Our lives just don't work that way!"

" But they do Buffy, it's happening right now, I think we've suffered enough, I've put you through enough."

Maybe he was right, the PTB's had better know I can't take any more suffering or pain. But I _was_ happy _without_ him, I was doing just fine taking care of my girls, training them the best I can and learning to live with this destiny I've been given. Have I _really_ been happy though?

" ….so, what did you want to show me?"

He smiled and stepped back.

"This…"

He gestured behind me. I hadn't noticed, but we were standing in the middle of the city, the river on one side and on the other, cityscape lit afire with the setting sun. In the middle, I could see green hills and a blue sky in the far distance. I felt like I was straddling two worlds, I was holding Angel's hand this was a perfect moment.

4 hours later…

This was the craziest night of my life, Angel had taken me all over the city, we had killed a few vamps even. I hadn't felt so alive in 7 years, since that night on my 17th birthday. I don't remember everything from that night but I remember promising myself that however painful, I would make sure I always had him. I hadn't kept that promise, not in the least. Angel and I were separated by duty and fate, but now… I don't know.

Angel and I were wrapped in a blanket on the very same rooftop we had been on several hours previously. Angel hadn't spoken yet. I know he was avoiding the subject we'd "conveniently" been not speaking of all day. It was windy on top of the roof, but I felt _warm_ in Angel's arms.

" I wish we could stay like this forever."

" We could."

I didn't say anything back. This all felt so good, but what if I he changed? What if he's broken and I can't put the pieces back together?

" Angel, how is this going to work? What do you want from me?"

" I just want another chance Buffy. "

" That's a lot to ask Angel."

" I know, but I'm willing to go as slow as you like, but I'm human Buffy, I'm human now and my heart is beating, it feels like a time bomb in my chest, it could explode at any minute and all I can think about is you, all I want is you."

The water works were coming out again, slipping over my cheeks and splashing down onto his arm.

"..oh god, A-Angel, I want that so bad. Come home with me, I need you to see what my life is like."

" Okay, I'll do anything, just let me in Buffy, I can be the one you lean on a and the one you go to sleep next to. I want to help you with anything you need and I want to be there for all the hard times you have ahead. I have been waiting for you for forever. I can't believe how beautiful you look in the sun light, I just want to spend the rest of my life with you."

This isn't real, I can't believe I gave this up, this feeling is better than anything I've felt in a long time. The last time I was with Angel, it was doom and gloom, now it feels like SUNSHINE.

" Come with me, I want you to stay with me."

A/N: Did you like? Any ideas for the future, I would love to hear them.


	9. Disturbing the Peace

You Are Charged With Disturbing the Peace

Buffy and I have been spending a few days walking around Rome before she takes me to "The Villa". She knows all about Rome and has plenty of places to show me. I want to take it all in because it has changed so much since I was last here for any significant length of time, but there's this girl leading me by the hand that makes this impossible. I wonder if she realizes the effect she has on me and my newly beating heart; no I don't think she does, that has always been a part of Buffy's appeal, she has no idea how amazing she is. When Buffy and I were first together, I didn't feel there was much inequality between us age wise, she knew just how to make me feel at ease and I didn't give it much thought. I felt our relationship was very mature, but now that I see Buffy as an adult, I am stuck by the difference. Her years of experience have caused her to gain a knowing expression in her eye that was never there before, her fighting style and stamina has increased ten fold, even if I was a vampire I don't think I could keep up with her. Her mind races faster than ever, and I think being responsible for the young slayers has forced her to read more. She now makes references to works of literature I have never heard of… and yet she hasn't lost her…(for lack of a better word) Buffyness. The most amazing thing is that I don't think she is aware of how much she has changed, it is always so with humans, they don't see the changes that are right in front of them. I should stop referring to my species as 'the humans' I am one of them now.

"Angel?"

Her beautiful voice interrupted my thoughts. Her tone was somewhat annoyed so I assumed she had jut said something to which a response was required.

" Yes?"

" Were you listening to me or brooding? I thought that was supposed to be over now with you being human and everything."

" Habits…hard to break love."

Her face froze and her eyes widened instantly after my utterance of 'love'. It hadn't been intentional but I had meant it 100%. She pretended not to notice but I think it disturbed her. I don't want her to be disturbed.

"I'm sorry."

I said softly.

"Don't worry about it, I like it, I just haven't heard you call me…never mind."

She covered the end of her sentence and then started talking about something else almost immediately. I smiled and followed her up the stairs of an old church. Her voice dropped to a hush mid-ramble, but still echoed in the beautiful entry hall.

"…Willow thinks that the reason for third eye is some sort of portal which I think is ridiculous, but…"

She paused and turned to see why I had stopped a few feet behind her.

" Buffy, I think we are being watched."

I said as quietly as I could. She went into high alert mode with one hand already reaching for a weapon at her back. I too was wary of the shadows playing around the outer columns beside the pews. We waited in deathly silence for several moments before I heard something above us. I made a tiny gesture upward with my finger and her eyes widened as if to confirm what she thought I was conveying, I nodded slightly and we both looked up just as a slime filled demon descended on us and before I could react- it had us both pinned to the floor. If I was a vampire still, I would have seen that coming and I would have pulled Buffy out of the way. This time it was Buffy who kicked off the demon and flew at him with a cold fury that impressed me. She was controlled now and her moves were well practiced. The Shiki'quoi'a demon has have its heart removed with a silver knife and blessed by a Demonic priest-only then can the beast truly die. Buffy swung a roundhouse kick across the demon's jaw and ducked as it swung his fist expertly towards her head. She quickly pivoted under the beasts arm to its back and delivered a thundering kick to the demons spinal chord-tossing it to the floor. I pulled a knife I had spotted when arriving in the church from the altar, tossed it to Buffy, and thrust my foot down on the demons neck, which snapped under the pressure. I had perfected the move over the centuries and it's always been one of my favorites. Buffy drove the knife into the slimy body and cut a square neatly in the middle of its back. I wanted to giggle like an adolescent girl when I saw Buffy wrinkle her nose in disgust- at the prospect of reaching into the body cavity. I walked forward and thrust my hand up to the wrist in yuck so I could save her from having to root around for the heart_s. _Even after so may years- after all of the changes- and all the pain- she still possessed some of that innocent little girl I saw looking at herself in the mirror and crying about what she saw. She's Buffy. She is still Buffy.

" What do you think? Dissatisfied church member?"

" I was going to go with cursed priest, but I like yours better."

Her smile radiated pure joy. I would kill to be the resident reason for that smile for the rest of our lives. I held out the hearts to her,

" I know you want them."

" How could you tell?"

She answered in the same sarcastic tone I had used and shook her head. I looked around and found a box on the altar for the hearts.

" Lets go find ourself a demonic priest."

I walked out into the sun – the light overwhelming my senses. The street was undisturbed- the tourists and locals walking side by side as if nothing had happened. Buffy had rushed after me, she too stopped at the top stair to the church next to me.

" I hate this- I hate how a perfect moment and a beautiful place can be ruined like that."

"We'll get theses hearts to the a demonic priest and the demon will vanish- go back to it's home. The church will go back to being beautiful."

"But it won't erase what happened. When I entered that church, I felt so at peace, it wasn't because I believe in God but because I have come to see churches as the only place I can have serenity. "

" I'm sorry."

" Me too. I want to stop this Angel. Even if this is what I was meant to do, I don't want this to be my forever."

" You have done more than anyone has for this world- and against evil than any other person in history Buffy. If you ever want to stop, no one would contest that. You deserve to always have serenity and peace Buffy. You deserve everything."

" I have peace, of a different kind. I've learned to live with it."

I wanted to say more but she was already half gone down the church steps.

A/N: Send a word my way and make me happy people. I do aim to please! :D

Also, I should tell you I have a clear story plan now and the demon is an intricate part of it so STAY TUNED. I love you all!


	10. Some Fates Are Still Undescided

**SOME FATES ARE STILL UNDESCIDED **

You wouldn't think you could find things like demonic priests in the yellow pages, but there it was, under DE; it had been Angel's idea to look there first, I had been the skeptic. Apparently 'Signora Cassiere (Madam Fortune) did it all, from demonic blessings to Tasseography. I hope she has a diploma or something, because I don't want to leave Rome with that demon getting all wakey wakey!

It was twilight in Rome by the time Angel and I set out for the Madam's office. The streets were quiet, and we were silent, walking beside each other. I watched Angel from under my eyelids as stealthily as I could, because even after spending the past couple days with him, I still can't believe he's here and he's human. I want him to be in my life, I want him to fit into my life. I can't help thinking about Dawn, and Willow, Giles, and Xander, and all the other slayers who will have a problem with him and the fact I want him in my life. It won't matter that he isn't a vampire anymore, the girls won't trust him, and the gang has never really been on team Angel. Do I really care?

" We're here."

Angel said it so quietly, I almost missed his words altogether. I looked up, snapping out of my staring fit and didn't see anything.

" Where?"

I asked in confusion.

He took my shoulders in his large hands and guided my body in the direction of the tiny shop that was our destination. The "place" was a small green house smooshed on all sides by three other houses. It didn't look like it belonged here, it was sagging, old and a little crooked. I guess it's shabby exterior shouldn't be a surprise to me. It seems that all the important magical places are hole-in-the-wall-establishments (as Giles would put it). I guess it had a certain charm. Mom would have loved it, with the morning glory vines and nightshade growing over the front of the building. Mom would have insisted we buy it and move in right away.

" This is it according to the phone book address. "

I knew we had to go in, but I didn't want to. What if something went wrong and I never got to know this new Angel? I was going to suggest we go somewhere else, but he didn't give me the chance. I hope this feeling isn't a portent.

I kept my eyes on his back, feeling protective of him as he strode forward towards the door. He looks just the same, but he is so much more fragile now. Speaking of fragile, I nearly tripped over the ancient paving stones that led up to the ancient door. I grabbed a hold of Angel's jacket, yanking him back.

" Buffy!"

He exclaimed, in surprise. He wasn't used to be caught unawares and was completely off balance. I fell to the ground and he fell on top of me, landing heavily on my stomach, which nearly knocked the air out of me. He turned, to use the ground as leverage to get off, but somehow our faces became centimeters apart. My breath was now gone for an entirely different reason. He was SO close. I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't, because before I knew it, he was on his feet and holding out his hand to help me up. Our eyes locked onto each other's…

"Oh! Spiacente Signore!"

Someone had opened the heavy wood door and bumped into Angel, almost sending him sprawling again. He regained his balance quickly though and helped me to my feet. He even managed to catch the door as it was closing. He ushered me inside before him, into a small and dirty hallway. The man's footsteps faded behind us and there was only silence left. I thought the interior was going to be just as disagreeable as the outside, but beyond the narrow and dirty hallway, was a sprawling foyer. There was a grand staircase leading to a dark second floor. The walls were dark red, with ornate crown molding illuminating every corner, like the passages in an ancient bible. I looked around for the source of light that was lighting the whole room, but there didn't seem to be any source. No windows or light fixtures in sight.

Angels POV:

The hall was magnificently filled with an unidentifiable light source, but whatever it was, it lit up her eyes like there were stars dancing in them. No other light in the universe could ever do justice to the radiance which streams from her eyes. I could stare at her forever, but there was a sudden tenseness in her shoulders that made me look around warily for the cause of her sudden unrest. I didn't have much time to locate whatever it was before she pulled me with surprising force, against a wall to the left, which effectively hid us from view. She had situated us so that she was pressed between the wall and myself. I was about to pull away, but she put her hands around my neck and turned her face from view. I was momentarily distracted by our closeness, but my curiosity overcame biology. Looking about the hall, I was shocked to see a familiar face.

" _Immortal._"

I would recognize his horridly perfect face anywhere.

Buffy POV:

I had pulled him away from the main hall so he wouldn't see the Immortal, but I could feel his muscled flex under my hands. Had he seen him?

" _Angel?_ _Angel! Look at me!_"

I whispered urgently. It took him a few moments but he finally did. We were face to face again, but there was there was no more longing or desire, or anything good. It was anger I saw in his face now. It shocked me, because he had always been so stoic, and expressionless when he was a vampire. I can only remember seeing that kind of emotion once on his face, it was one of the worst moments of my life, it was the day he had almost committing suicide.

" Shhh…"

I warned him. His limbs were trembling. I knew it couldn't have been merely my past and fleeting relationship with the Immortal that caused him such anger, it has to have been something more. I put my hand on his neck and pulled him closer, so I could peer over his shoulder. The Immortal was about to leave, when he stopped, and turned his head to look directly at me. Our eyes connected, he was about to open his mouth, but I shook my head, almost imperceptibly. He understood. I tried to show the gratitude I felt, through my eyes, and I think he understood. I watched him go, remembering all the time we had spent together, knowing it would never come again.

"He's gone,"

I said simply,

" Angel…?"

" Yeah."

I let my hands slip from his shoulders, to his still trembling hands and grasped them tightly. I took a step back.

" Are you ready? We have a job to do."

Angel POV:

Of course I was ready. I was always ready, or at least I always _used_ to be. Can being human have already had such an effect on me, that I lose my instincts, and control? I have has centuries to study human biology and I know of every cell and hormone that courses through their fragile bodies. I feel so used by them, so out of control. I don't like this feeling. She had taken my hand and this gave me strength. The simple gesture calmed the trembling anger swirling under my skin. She led me quietly to the reception desk I hadn't even noticed when we had first entered, intent on completing the business we had come to complete.

Behind the fashionably art deco counter, was an ordinary looking young woman, maybe 25 years who was absorbed in her work, and hadn't noticed the small melodrama taking place, meters from her desk.

" Hello, we are here to see the Signora Cassiere."

Buffy said. The receptionist didn't seem the least bit interested, so I pulled out the bag that held the demon hearts from my coat pocket and thumped it onto the desk, forcefully.

"It's urgent."

She finally did look up, and picked up the bag to look inside.

" Interessante… you are American no?"

Buffy nodded, I didn't feel the need to correct her; the states have been my home for over a century.

" We need to see the priestess as soon as possible."

I said. The girl nodded, then stepped from behind the desk, walking down the left corridor at a constant speed. I looked at Buffy.

" I guess we're supposed to follow."

She said, smiling grimly.

Buffy's POV:

The passageways were dark, and not as well left as the entrance hall. I had expected to go up the staircase and into some grand room fit for an empress, but the walls were getting progressively rougher and uneven. If I didn't know better, I would say we were being led under ground. I squeezed Angel's hand tightly for reassurance. He squeezed mine back. The unfamiliar feeling of trust flooded through me. I realized that I trusted him to look after me, and not let me die, even after all we'd been through and all the time we'd spent apart. If we were somewhere else, I might have let go of his hand to re-evaluate this new, an powerful feeling, but I needed him, I needed to feel his hand in mine.

After a long while, the receptionist finally led us to a wider room that was brightly lit. The walls were all made of rock, and I realized that the temperature had dropped significantly. We were underground. Right in front of us, was a heavy wooden door that looked like it had been there forever.

" Here we are, Angel, Buffy."

I don't remember telling her our names. How does she know? As if she read my thoughts, she said:

" I would know you anywhere."

There is something weirder than usual going on here; my spidey sense is tingling…

I stepped forward, to open touch the door, intending to open it. The moment before I pushed open the door, was so clear, every detail of the wood became sharply detailed to my eyes. It felt ALIVE. Time stood still for a second, and I had the distinct feeling that whatever happened next was going to change my life. Our lives. I don't know why I felt that, we were just going for some demonic blessing. I closed my eyes, so I could capture that moment in my memory, in case everything after it was hell.

I opened the door to discover the creature we had been looking for, bent over a shallow pool of water. The priest resembled a woman, but I had yet to see her face because she was intent on the pool. I felt uncertain how to proceed, I've never been to a demonic priest before in person. Thankfully, Angel's confidence never wavered,

" Holy one, we have come-"

The priest turned, and I found myself staring into the terrible eyes of the thing. They were deep voids that seemed to reach into space. No one should see that. I felt empty…I could feel myself slipping away…. and then, the priest snapped on a pair of shades, hiding the terrible eyes from view,

" I know why you have come."

The priestess' speech was slow and strangely accented, it was clear this wasn't her native tongue. Angel was momentarily speechless by her forwardness, but recovered quickly.

" Then I only need to ask your price."

Price? I thought, what PRICE? I don't have any money with me, and no-where near enough in my bank account to settle this obviously wealthy creature.

" I wish to know your future."

Angel looked slightly alarmed but nodded.

" Very well."

His future? Why does this…woman want to know his future? She turned to me, and I knew that behind the stylish sunglasses, those terrible voids in her head were still… "looking" at me.

" If you have not noticed, last-of-the-only-ones, your boy here has a very interesting fate, always has."

She referred to me as the last slayer, strange…wait, she read my mind!

" I have many talents, last-of-the-first-ones."

Clearly. Angel turned back to the receptionist, who I'd forgotten was there, and reached for the bag that held the hearts. He gave the bag to the priestess, and she accepted it with a nod.

" I am sorry if I unnerved you, last-of-the-first-ones, I am not used to unexpected company."

She directed her speech at me.

" I'm fine."

I lied. The corner of her mouth twitched upward.

" I do not have a gender as you call it, I am not even a true shape. I come from a world where priests are non corporeal deities that serve the one, terrible, God,"

I felt embarrassed I hadn't thought of that before.

" It is of no consequence."

It continued. I felt a strange sense of relief. I was glad when she turned her attention back to the hearts. Her robes swished around her legs, and I felt my eyes being compelled to follow the movement. I wasn't used to feeling this small in the presence of another being. I have been the top boss for so long, I have forgotten what it's like to feel the presence of something so powerful. I looked at Angel, by the look on his face; I could tell he felt that same power.

I watched, transfixed as the priest held up the hearts in its hands and said a soft chant in a language I had never heard. The heart appeared to glow. I grabbed Angel's hand again. You would think by now I would be accustomed to magic, but this felt different, I couldn't explain it. I made a mental note to ask Will about the Priest when we got back to the Villa. The glowing intensified fast, I blinked, and the hearts were gone. Echoes of color washed over my vision, turning the complex room many colors. There were many instruments and piles of books stacked as high as the priest's considerable height that turned strange shades I could not identify. For the first time, I noticed the ceiling, and realized it didn't end. I quickly looked back down, unsure of what to make of what I saw.

" And now for my payment. "

The priestess turned her " gaze" to Angel and I. I felt strong worry for Angel, putting my hand on his shoulder, to hold him back. I didn't want to let him do this.

" I will not hurt him last-of-the-only-ones. You do not need to fear."

I wanted to believe it. I wanted it very badly, so I released him. She took off her glasses,

" Look into my eyes."

He did, slowly, buying time to prepare himself, I guess. The priestess began to speak as soon as their "eyes" connected.

" The vampire with a soul is no longer,

That is not what was meant,

Another soldier lives not

To take his place in sentiment,

The slayer and he will live happily,

But only once they become immortal."

Angel dragged his eyes away from her…voids.

" No, no that can't be!"

He exclaimed.

" What? What is it Angel?"

He paid no attention to me.

" They said I was done! They said I had done everything that I had to. We _deserve_ to be happy together _now_!"

" It has already been written, you have one more battle left to fight."

What? What is she talking about? One more battle? My heart was sinking fast. I knew this was too good to be true.

" What is she talking about Angel?"

He looked at the floor for a long time, but finally turned to me, reluctantly.

"Apparently we aren't done Buffy, there's one more battle to be fought, there is one last trial we have to overcome…but it takes place in the future, the far distant future."

A/N: Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who read and even more to those who responded to my last A/N! I am very psyched about this new development in the story, but I would love to hear what ya'll think!

I love reviews, they make me happy! (*Hint, *hint ;)


	11. Damn Prophecy

Angel POV:

" What?"

Her voice was soft, with a hint of betrayal. I was shocked myself. They PROMISED me it was OVER!

" I didn't know Buffy."

" How could you not have?"

She didn't believe me.

" They told me I was free Buffy! They told me I could do whatever I wanted with the rest of my life!"

"Yeah, well maybe they knew you could come back to me, and this THING has made it clear the PTB's need BOTH OF US! Angel, they were counting on your coming to see me, they needed this to happen! They USED you Angel!"

No, it couldn't be, they wouldn't do that to me. This has to have been something they did not for-see…

" No, Buffy, you don't know them like I do. They would never do this to me, to US!"

She was fast becoming hysteric, tears streaming down her face.

" IT'S WHAT THEY DO ANGEL!"

She screamed,

" THEY EXIST TO SCREW WITH OUR MINDS, TWIST OUR LIVES UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!"

I could see her breaking down, crumbling in from the outside, I had to say something to stop it, but before I could, the Priest cut in,

" There is something the Angel did not mention."

Both our heads snapped up to look at the Priest.

" It takes place in the future, not now. Before this week has ended, you two will be offered a choice."

" What choice?"

Buffy asked half resignedly, half with unrestrained curiosity.

" The choice of whether to go to the future now, or become…immortal until you come to the correct time and settle the conflict."

I have already been immortal, I don't want to live much longer, I know what it is like to see all the people you know slowly age and die. I could never wish such a fate in Buffy.

" Why? Why did they lie to Angel?"

Buffy asked, the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

" They did not intend to, the manifestation Angel saw thought she was telling him the truth. Someone very powerful hid the truth from them, someone as powerful as…myself."

The Priest answered.

" YOU did this?"

I asked, trying to keep my voice low, and void of anger.

" No, but there are few with my level of power."

Buffy's brow furrowed in confusion,

" So you were just the barer of bad news? I thought you were a just a fortune teller with a little extra magic!"

The priest tilted its head sideways, in what might have been a sympathetic gesture, if it was human.

" I do the demon blessings out of duty to my servants in my home dimension. I am the priest posted here in case one of them dies in this world. I am not truly here."

" Angel,"

I turned to look at her,

" We should go."

I agreed, but I felt I should ask the priest more questions. Whatever is happening, we'll find out soon enough. I turned to follow Buffy, who was already opening the door.

Outside of the Priest's home, the things she had told us suddenly felt unreal. Everything was so normal out here, how could Cordy have been lying? Maybe it wasn't Cordy.

" Was that real? Did you hear that too?"

It was as if she had read my mind.

" I don't want it to be, but I think it is. Damn it!"

I couldn't accept that something so good was being pulled away from me so soon. The anger was boiling inside me. My hand seemed to shoot out of it's own accord, and left a crater shaped hole in the stone wall. Pain exploded at the end of my hand, and sent shock tremors up my arm.

" DAMN! I think my hand is broken!"

I forget all the time that I'm not a vampire, and it will hurt like mother-

" Let me see."

She held out her hands for my bleeding one. I gave it to her. She looked at it briefly.

" You still have any of your vampire abilities?"

I nodded.

" Healing and strength."

" That's good."

There wasn't any feeling in her voice. She was shutting me out, I could sense it already, she had done the same thing when I had told her I was leaving after graduation. I couldn't stand it then, I don't think I can bear it now. I grabbed her face and pulled it up to face my own, she tried to look away but I held her firmly.

" Don't shut me out, not this soon Buffy, if what the priest said is true, we'll need each other,"

Her beautiful green eyes were filling with tears, she wanted to let me in, but she didn't want to be hurt-

" It's you and me against the world again."

That did it, she buried her face in my shoulder and I put my hands on her back, rubbing slow circles. This wasn't supposed to happen, we were supposed to be getting to know each other again and maybe live happily ever after.

" Angel?"

" Yeah?"

" What happened to Spike, and Wesley, and the others?"

I saw all their faces flash to the front of my memory as soon as she said their names; the face of sweet Fred as she succumbed to the poison of Illyria, and the grief that showed on the Demon's face when she told me of Wesley's death. I had survived the beasts the Senior Partner's had sent for us, but I never saw any of my team again. I had looked for their bodies, but had found nothing, no human blood, no dust, nothing.

" I- I don't know, I never found their bodies. I can't imagine they survived, but I know for a fact that Wesley was stabbed by a powerful magic user."

The pain on her face was surprising. She had not known them.

" I'm sorry Angel."

" There's nothing can be done now. "

She stroked the side of my face, tracing my nose, and lips…

" We should go,"

She said abruptly, letting her hand fall to the side,

" There's a lot we need to be prepare for, we have a lot to talk about."

I didn't know what she meant by that, but I guess it was inevitable. She wanted to know what had happened, and I wanted to know what had happened in her life as well. The past four years have been a terrible hell, not having anyone to talk to, no one to depend on but myself. If I hadn't been given my humanity, I might have come close to committing…suicide. I couldn't stand the fact there seemed to be nothing I could do to get the reward I was promised, even after I had signed away the Shanshu, I still carried hope that the PTB'S would give me humanity anyway.

" I'll follow you anywhere."

I took her hand in mine, and led her back through the streets to my apartment.

She never said a word on the way back, and I didn't want to interrupt her thoughts. I had my own to wallow in. The priest had said we had one more battle left to fight, one more insane person to outsmart. I'm tired, I am exhausted. The priest said we might have to become immortal, that we would be given the choice. I might live to see another century or two.

" I need to make a call."

Buffy interrupted my reverie when we reached my door. I nodded and let myself in, leaving her in the hallway. There was total darkness inside, and I stumbled over something trying to turn on the lamp. Damn these human senses!

" I have transportation Ang-"

I was still grasping the base of the lamp when she walked in and switched on the overhead,

" ha! What are you doing?"

She had let out an adorable little giggle before she turned straight faced again.

" You know, just spending some quality time with Mr. Lamp here…"

I replied, patting the base of the lamp.

" Yeah, well I have a car so we can leave right away, it should be here in five minutes or so."

I picked myself up as gracefully as I could.

" I'll pack my things."

She nodded sharply.

There wasn't much to collect, just some clothing, a few books and trinkets and a journal with some photos stuck in the back. I could never carry much when I was fighting small wars in LA, so not much had survived. There was just enough to fit into a duffle bag.

I felt eyes on my back and turned to see her leaning against the doorsill, light from the living room outlining her small frame.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to pry but I don't really feel like being alone right now."

She thought I was worried about her seeing my things. If I could have seen her face, I might have observed a blush paint her cheeks a light, adorable pink, maybe. She used to get embarrassed for wanting be around me when our relationship was young. There were many moments over the years when her beautiful, flushed face was my inspiration to keep living, I always dreamed of seeing her again.

" It's okay, I was just finishing up."

A/N: Next week, (or maybe tomorrow) on When all is said and done: Buffy and Angel head back to the Villa to discover some less than friendly faces. How will they react to Angel being human, and the new prophecy? Tune in soon to find out!

(BTW, that was my TV advertisement bit, also I love reviews people! One word is good enough for me )


	12. More to come

Chapter 12 – More to come

We've been driving for hours now, I don't remember it taking this long when I drove here. It was probably the excitement of seeing Angel again that made the hours fly past. Angel's asleep in the seat next to me. I think he wanted to stay up but he's human now, and being human is tiring, hard stuff. Truth be told, I'm a little relieved. I don't know what to say to him after hearing about that prophecy. I was just getting the feeling that maybe my life as a chosen one was coming to slow, maybe even a stop. I thought… I don't know what I thought. It's a bit comical how our rolls are reversed now. 10 years ago it would have been me sleeping in the passenger seat, oblivious to the world while Angel drove, alert and aware, ready for danger. Now drive and he sleeps like the dead. His face was always so peaceful when he was asleep, as if he had no problems to disturb him. He looks…innocent. I can't help but feel like I should protect him. He hasn't told me everything, but I know he has suffered.

The villa is only 20 minutes away. I expect everyone to be there within a matter of hours. I called from Rome to tell them about the newest developments. Giles isn't please to say the least. Willow tried to sound indifferent, professional, but she couldn't conceal the concern in her voice or the little lilt of hope in her words. I think she might be the only one who is happy Angel is human. Underneath the grown up and all-powerful goddess, there still lingers the romantic she used to be. I don't know if any of this means Angel and I can be together, but I know I'm sure as hell going to make the effort. I've had years to think about this, my conclusion: I didn't fight hard enough. He's starting to stir. Should I wake him, or let him sleep?

" Angel,"

I whispered,

"We're almost there, wakey wakey."

He shifted, rubbing sleep from his eyes. I saw all of a sudden what he must have been like as a child. Would our child look like that? What? Where had that come from? I'm being ridiculous.

" How long was I out?"

His voice had a husky quality I've never heard before. If it was physically possible, Angel just got a little sexier in my eyes.

" Awhile."

I smirked at his shock.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I used the time to think."

"Oh?"

" Yeah, Angel, I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry this isn't your happy ending."

He waved his hand.

" I was never completely convinced I was free anyway."

" You weren't?"

"Buffy, I've been through a lot in the years since we last saw each other, and if I'm convinced of one think, it's that my job is never done."

I don't think he knows just how well I know that.

" We've come a long way to get here."

" I wish we could have been together for more of it."

He said, softly.

" Me too."

I said, focusing on the road. My life would have been so different if I had fought for Angel rather than just let him go. _Our _lives would be different.

" So tell me about your operation. From what I've heard, it's quite the force."

I smiled proudly, glad for the change in subject. For the next fifteen minutes, I told him as much of the story as I could fit, outlined the skeleton of the operation and added some flesh. I think he knew I was holding something's back, but I can't tell him everything, yet. We pulled into the gravel driveway. His eyes lit up with surprise when we came in view of the villa. It really is beautiful. If it weren't for the cars parked outside, I might think we drove into an old history textbook.

"Who all's here?"

He asked.

" Just about everyone by the looks of it."

I didn't have all these butterflies a minute ago. I shouldn't be nervous, I'm their general, and generals don't show fear, right? When Giles and I got our first billion, he gave me "The Art of War", I'm pretty sure there's something about fear in there.

It only took a few minutes before slayerettes came piling out of the villa, eager to be spectators and hopefully take our bags away. Angel took my hand and held it tightly in his, for once, warm one. I signaled to one of the younger slayerettes to empty the car. There were whispers as Angel and I passed the crowd of curious teens, but I'm Buffy, and I've endured far worse. Sera came up to meet us. I let Angel's hand go.

" They're all in the Tapestry room Ma'am."

I turned to Angel,

"Have I mentioned they call me Ma'am?"

He grinned. Dang, I've missed that. I'm going to have to see about undressing that man later.

The Tapestry room is where I do my planning. The name comes from the very old tapestries that hang down the tall, concrete rooms. In the middle of the room is a circular floor map of the world and all around it are computers, gadgets and various other paraphernalia I have no idea how to work. There is a staircase that winds up the circular walls of the room to a higher room with only a long wooden table. That's usually where the present day "Scooby Gang" meets. It's changed in members over the course of the years, but remains the same, for the most part. The domed ceiling above the second story is made of glass, which means the light from the moon or the sun always shines through. Giles told me when we bought the place it reminded him of what he imagined Mt. Olympus to be like, a great meeting place directly under the sky. Some of the more sinister meetings we've had up here have been during lightning storms.

Angel and I ascended the stairs, only to come face with the intense, focused gaze of nearly twenty eager eyes. Dang.

A/N: Now I know this was another short chapter and I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I need sleep and so I'm going to do that now. I just spent the last couple of hours going over the first few chapters in an attempt to fix things, but I'm not completely satisfied. Next chapter is everyone's reacted+ the long awaited SMUT. Interested?

P.S. Please forgive my long absence. Pretty please with sugar on top?


End file.
